<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the dancing and the dreaming by cabin13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719497">For the dancing and the dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin13/pseuds/cabin13'>cabin13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, Lance and Pidge dance together, Monsters &amp; Mana (Voltron), Supportive Allura (Voltron), Supportive Hunk (Voltron), Supportive Shiro (Voltron), based on a httyd song, english isn't my first language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin13/pseuds/cabin13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, since the beginning there'd been a thought taking shape in his mind, and when his brain expressed it in full he found himself blushing. He wanted to invite the tiny warrior to dance with him. A dance only for the two of them. And as much as he was embarrassed, he felt a clench to his stomach that urged him to ask her for real, in that moment, voice out loud.</p><p>He became estranged from the conversation his friends were carrying on and he focused entirely on the girl by his side. The more he looked at her, the more he felt his heartbeat speed up, he swallowed empty and just had the impulse to draw her to him and kiss her.</p><p>He was gone, completely lost for the tiny brunette."</p><p> </p><p>Or<br/>Lance and Pidge have a dance together at a party night after a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pike/Meklavar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the dancing and the dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, it's been a long time since the last time I wrote about Plance and dang I really needed to!<br/>I feel this story is not my best one but I wrote it also to partly overcome a writer block I've been having for months now<br/>I translated it from Italian, but I'm not actually very satisfied with the result so if you - especially native speakers - notice some mistakes or you know how I can improve some sentences (bc they sound bad/have a better way to say this in English) do not hesistate to let me know<br/>The link to the video I got inspiration from is on the notes at the end<br/>Last point: I use the character real names in the narrated parts and their "M&amp;M" names in the dialogs. The only exception is Shiro since he always keeps his real name XD<br/>Enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I only want your hand to hold,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only want you near me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To love and kiss, to sweetly hold</em>
</p><p>
  <em>for the dancing and the dreaming!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(For the dancing and the dreaming - Dragon Trainer)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>If at that time in the night there'd been any wayfarer passing by in the forest or in the swamp surrounding the lodging, it wouldn't have been difficult for them to hear in the silence a muffled sound with a lively and captivating rhythm. In case the traveler had a particularly exceptional hearing, they wouldn't have missed either the chatters or the laughs blending with the melody.</p><p>It was a party night, that one. At Coran's inn the group was celebrating the success of their last feat: on behalf of an old wizard they'd had to travel across a rugged mountain range they'd never heard of and recover a magic artifact he himself had hidden in that place who knows how many decades before.</p><p>All in all it wasn't even that bad, despite the almost everlasting journey – it had taken them a week only to cover half of the distance – and the endless misteries along the way. Allura had to use her healing arrows only a dozen of times in total.</p><p>The payment of the sorcerer had been astonishing and now the five valiant adventurers were enjoying their deserved reward at the motel that now had become their headquarters.</p><p>Tables and bar were quite crowded, you couldn't find an empty seat even if you paid for it: there were dozens of people sneering, drinking and dancing. The background music was provided by a small band Coran often recruited to enliven nights: flutes, violins, tambourines and mandolins uniting in a really driving tune.</p><p>Shiro, Hunk and Lance were standing nearby the bar, a beer stein in their hand while they were chatting about the mission they'd already completed: the Paladin and the thief were teasing the big wizard remembering his most ridicolous "lionhearted" moments.</p><p>"Hey, we were entering into the unknown!" the dark-skinned one shrugged. "Y'all were all too brave, someone had to balance out with a bit of caution."</p><p>"Suuure, that's why you always kept repeating 'oh my god, we all gonna die'" Lance giggled parrotting him. while he playfully jabbed the other's arm with his elbow. "Unmistakable caution." he nodded ironic.</p><p> "What about another round?" Shiro interrupted, thwarting any reply from Hunk. The music beat was so engaging that even the stoic warrior was waving abesnt-mindedly, a bif off key but it was funny seeing him loosen up a little.</p><p>Lance studied first his mug now almost empty and then he cast a glance to the entrance door with a pensive expression. "Shouldn't we wait also for the girls?" he asked a bit hesitant. "It's the second round we take without them, now it's been more than an hour they are gone in their rooms..."</p><p>"Calm down, dude!" Hunk gave him a vigorous pat on his shoulder. "I defy anyone to wash off in five minutes all the mud Meklavar had on her! And now Valayun will be tying to convince her that she can't keep her armor to come down and party."</p><p>In fact, on returning from mission the dwarf looked more like a little stack of sludge with a pair of feet; during the journey she'd run into a disgusting swampy puddle which had covered her in a terribly stinking slime and neither a dive into a freezing mountain stream had managed to entirely get the smell out. Coran forbade her from setting foot in the pub until she got herself a clean-up worthy of that name – not that it did much, since as soon as they had come back the girl had immediately dashed to her room's bathroom.</p><p>The stealthy "ninja" nodded, but without really realizing it he kept his ears low, almost in a dejected attitude.</p><p>"C'mon, your bella will get here before the party's over!" the sorcerer winked, thereafter he grabbed the stein out of his hand and passed it to the Paladin. "Shiro, let's go with third round before Pike becomes depressed!"</p><p>"Meklavar's not my bella!" Lance snapped, all flushed.</p><p>"Who talked about her?" Shiro was staring at him with a seemingly innocent expression. He'd made a sign for the innkeeper, now Coran was awaiting the order with his forearms leaned on the wooden desk and he'd eavesdropped by chance part of their dialog.</p><p>"Uh-uh, Pike," the mustached owner giggled pointing a finger at the entrance "your bella has arrived. Whoever of the two she is."</p><p>The boy stiffened up to the tip of his tail, his eyes widened and his cheeks so red they could catch on fire. Ignoring the warlock's and Paladin's giggles, Lance slowly turn aound in the direction pointed by Coran: on the threshold there were the dwarf and the archer, finally. Despite the crowding of the inn and the not few people going back and forth, the silhouettes of the two young women caught the eye, grabbing also more than one customer's attention. It was as if they catalyzed everyone's gaze on them.</p><p>Allura had changed into a simple pink and white dress, the sottili golden strips on the lower hem of the skirt were glistening in the light of oil lamps illuminating the environment. She also had fixed her long albino hair: it no longer looked like a messy swallow's nest and it fell on her back in soft silver waves. She was extraordinary, as usual.</p><p>But the thief's heart skipped a beat only when his eyes landed on Pidge. Without her heavy armor and the layer of dirt tangling up her light chestnut brown locks, she looked so thin and tiny, almost fragile. Her slim body was wrapped in a forest green tunic with a bit too long sleeves and around her waist there was a dark brown strip.</p><p>Lance felt the irrepressible drive to hold her between his arms and never let her go, something warm at the level of his chest pushed him to do it. The small warrior was a unnique jewel; she wasn't regal and gracious like Allura, but somehow she managed to overshadow her, even with her stride a bit awkward and that flushness coloring her cheeks.</p><p>The two young women reached their friends, giving a nod. While they were coming closer, Lance couldn't take his eyes off Pidge, like he was under a spell.</p><p>"H-hey, Mek..." he tried to greet her when he found her beside him, but it came out only a sort of unintelligible wheeze.</p><p>"Pike..." the dwarf murmured, also her more to herself than to the real addressee.</p><p>They both would've stayed there looking sideways at each other if Hunk hadn't intervened delivering another stein filled to the brim between the boy's hands. The large sorcerer was practically dancing on the spot following the melody of that moment and he almost spilled part of the drink on the thief's clothes.</p><p>"Block, what the hell!" the latter complained, saving his shirt from a huge beer stain by a thread.</p><p>The apologetic smile the other gave him didn't seem sorry to save his life and the brunet decided to gloss over. The wizard paid and passed out also the two mugs for the girls Coran had the good idea to prepare, then he lifted his own to star a toast.</p><p>"To our health!" he exulted. "We managed not to die also this time!"</p><p>It was a bit odd as cheers, but the others joined anyway, making the wood steins collide while they let themselves go to a chorus of laughs and amused shouting. After all they had won, they had to enjoy the moment. Around them also a few other people joined the toast, just to make a fuss and make the general atmosphere even more festive.</p><p>Between a small talk and a sip from his stein, without realizing it, Lance was swaying in time to the music exactly like Hunk shortly before. It was stronger than him, that rhythm seeped beneath his skin and invited him to move, to become he himself part of the melody, it was impossible to stand still while listening to that sound. Also his friends were no different: he'd alrready noticed earlier that even the stiff Paladin was following the flow, Allura was slightly shaking her head head and he didn't miss that Pidge was beating the rhythm with her fingers against her stein.</p><p>Actually, since the beginning there'd been a thought taking shape in his mind, and when his brain expressed it in full he found himself blushing. He wanted to invite the tiny warrior to dance with him. A dance only for the two of them. And as much as he was embarrassed, he felt a clench to his stomach that urged him to ask her for real, in that moment, voice out loud.</p><p>He became estranged from the conversation his friends were carrying on and he focused entirely on the girl by his side. The more he looked at her, the more he felt his heartbeat speed up, he swallowed empty and just had the impulse to draw her to him and kiss her.</p><p>He was gone, completely lost for the tiny brunette.</p><p>"Uh, Pike? You there?" he was brought back into reality by the hesitant voice of the dwarf, who was moving her palm in front of his eyes to catch his attention.</p><p>"S-sure!" the thief nodded with all too emphasis, his tail fidgeting and his ears straight, standing up. Only after a few instants he realized that Hunk, Allura and Shiro were no longer there with them. "Where...?"</p><p>"Block wanted a snack, Shiro and Valayun joined. And they left me the thankless task to make you come back with us" she explained jabbing with her thumb a random point of the bar now behind her back.</p><p>And thank goodness she had her back to it because from his position Lance instead could see very well the cunning expression of the other three. He'd really like to zap them and rip those smirks off their faces, and knowing that they had dumped him there with Pidge on purpose – thing later he should most likely thank them for – made him want to zap them even more. That's it, first he'd thank 'em and then he'd zap 'em, simple as that.</p><p>"Listen, Mek..." he began, a handscratching his neck with fare awkward and the other stretched out towards his friend. "Do ya fancy... do ya fancy a dance? A dance... with me?"</p><p>The dwarf had been taken aback by his request and was staring at him wide-eyed, her hazel pupils full of curiosity and wonder. Despite the red marks on her cheeks, Lance could swear she'd flushed.</p><p>"A dance... with you?" she repeated slowly, as if she went haywire. She lifted a finger to point at herself. "I mean, you're asking me?"</p><p>The taller one chuckled. "Who else? There's only you here."</p><p>Pidge was caught off-guard by the answer, her lips half-closed and the flushness that now had reached the tips of his ears. For a few endless seconds she stayed silent looking first at him and then at his palm oriented towards her, and Lance feared she could burst out laughing in his face thinking of who knows what joke or that she could tell him to go to hell hoping he'll rot in a swamp.</p><p>In the end, instead, the axe fighter's features loosened up in a radiant smile and with her slender fingers she grabbed the thief's hand, much bigger than hers. It was smooth and cool in contact with her own skin, more callous due to the handle of her weapon.</p><p>Lance led the way through the mob of customers, meandering between a table and the other until they reached the musicians' post. The band was situated on a slightly elevated small stage and in front of it there was a round space, quite broad.</p><p>The music had changed now, it ws a popular song dating who knows how many centuries back about the promises of gold and poetry from a man to his beloved, who though cared for nothing different from his love for her.</p><p>The two lovers placed one in front of the other, unconcerned with the curious glances of other people. The boy lifted his right arm keeping his elbow bent, and the dwarf did the same but with the opposite limb. They crossed their respective forearms at the height of their faces and started to dance, moving in a circle.</p><p>The intro began with the sweet sound of a flute, similar to the clear chirping of a nightingale in the woods. The violin followed behind, the bow sliding, slow, on the instrument's strings.</p><p>Lance fixed his ocean eyes in Pidge's hazel ones, reducing his whole universe to the tiny warrior in front of him. He didn't care that now the chatting of the clients had calmed down and the general attention was focused on them, it didn't matter either that someone –  probably Hunk – had let out an encouraging whistle. It existed only the two of them and the music, the sound pervading the body, the soul and spurring them to get lost in the notes.</p><p>After half a turn both changed arm, while the bells of the tambourine and the plucking of the mandolin's strings joined the tune, the rhythm becoming swifter and more pressing. It was impossible to resist the sound, too engaging; it was as if it tempted Pidge and Lance themselves to become part of the melody.</p><p>They shuffled and beated their feet in sync with the jingle of the tambourine, vaguely aware of the other people behind them keeping time by clapping or drumming on the wooden table.</p><p>The song continued in a crescendo. The taller one intertwined his own tapered and tanned fingers with the brunette's callous and slender ones and he made her pirouette on herself. They found themselves hand in hand, their faces a few inches apart and their noses almost brushing against each other.</p><p>Lance didn't even think about it that much, he let his palms slip down to the girl's waist, while she laced her hands around his neck. She was so small, it seemed she was made right to fit perfectly between his arms.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she felt the brunet lift her off the ground and make her spin around on the melody's final notes. The smile lighting up her traits reflected like a mirror the one on the thief's lips. It was a joyful expression, of those who were seizing the moment without thinking of anything else, those who wished that instant never had an end. It was as if they were in a dream come true.</p><p>When the music ended, other people's applause they didn't even hear it; they simply focused one on the other, on the gazes still chained to each other. Their mouths met halfway in a messed up kiss – Pidge had to lift on her tiptoes and Lance had bent his back forward – and perhaps a little awkward, but it was okay like this.</p><p>There were only the two of them, and nothing else mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The inspiration for this work comes from the animatic by AS Estrada using the song from HTTYD 2<br/>(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE3FwE00g48) Btw how the heck can I fix the hyperlink so that you click it and the page directly opens up??<br/>Thank you for reading all of this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>